Monkie and Junkie Studios Inc
by Makai-Rahl
Summary: When Seto lets Mokouba have one WHOLE warehouse to himself, he never knew that his little brother and his friends were going to open a real music and art studio! Chaos and mahem insue! Will Noah want to mess things up for Monkie? second fic, plz be nice!
1. School Project

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the Steel brothers. Oh and HeartofChaos owns the teacher…

A/N: Hey all…um, this is my second fic, but no pairing this time so please don't kill me! Just enjoy the story ok? Bye!

It was sunny on the day that Mokouba went into his brother's office, totally hoping that for once his brother wasn't paying attention. The lush space was full of couches and the latest electronic equipment.

Going up to his older brother, Mokouba asked with comically shifty eyes and a sly voice, " Hey Seto, are you using the old warehouse in the middle of downtown anymore?"

"No, why?" Seto asked distractedly, his eyes still flying across the screen.

"I kind of need it for a school project…" he trailed off, and for once, Seto's typing stopped.

"What the hell do you need a whole warehouse for? Shit Mokouba you're only in eighth grade!"

"Well, Ms. Calaway wants us to start are own business, and see how it works out, most are doing it on the program simulations in the computer lab at school, but I wanna actually…start a business, and not end up like you if I might add big brother."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Not like me? Ok, fine, you can have the warehouse, but as far as the project goes, you're on your own little brother."

"Well, not completely, it's me and Johnas Steel, and we already have a name for our business."

Seto snorted, if that's even possible. "What is it called?"

"Monkie and Junkie studios Inc.!" Mokouba announced proudly, and for once, Seto started to laugh, but not the way he usually, he genuinely laughed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"The name of your company…it's funny." He shook his head.

"At least ours is original." Mokouba mocked. "Oh I'm Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp, the oh so _un_origonal title for a toy company!" he went around repeating it, until Seto thought that he was going to seriously going to pee his pants.

"Oh shit... for that Mokouba, you can do whatever you want to that warehouse."

Mokouba danced out of the room, he couldn't wait to tell Johnas, his partner his best friend.

"Dude! We get the warehouse! Seto loved the idea. I'll get it gutted out in a few days. It won't take too long."

"So totally awesome! Casey is totally into it to!" Johnas moved a few of his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes grinning as they walked to school. It was streaked with black and blue, and was shortish longish as if he had as if he cut it with box cutter in the dark. But it didn't bother him or his two other older brothers, who just happened to own the electronic manufacturing, compact that Seto bought from. So, technically this was the only friend Seto approved of. Like Mokouba cared, he had other friends too, not including Yugi and the gang.

Arriving at school, the other two sought out their friends, and told them of the plan.

Mak: Well, I know that it's uber short, but I want at least 3-5 reviews b 4 I know you guys like it k? bye


	2. Starting out

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the Steel brothers the math teacher, and HeartofChaos owns the teacher Ms.Calaway.

A/N: Wow, I guess that I'll keep going, you guys seem to like it! Here goes!

Mokouba and Johnas entered their first classroom of the day, and sat across form one another in the back of the room. They never paid any attention to the teacher that had just walked into the room to start math. He was a short and the only other work that Mokouba could find to describe him was "stubby" he told Johnas this via Text message, and the two boys were engrossed in their conversation for most of the hour.

About halfway through it however, when most of the class was asleep, Mokouba got a different message, this one from Seto:

"Lit bro got warehouse 4 u, gut out, left elec n. C U nxt hr. Seto" Which, roughly translated was "_Little brother, got the warehouse for you, gutted out, left electric in, see you next hour. Seto."_

Mokouba grinned, and forwarded the message to Johnas.

After passing into Ms. Calaway's class, the teacher clamed down the medium sized class of eighth graders with this, " Alright, I know that we get to go to the computer lab to start your projects, and Mokouba and Johnas, Seto is here already to get you so you two may go, everyone else, to the tech lab."

"This is great, I had Mike and Casey order all of our equipment last night, and I bought spray paint with this week's allowance, Casey said that it should be there. Mike doesn't like that fact that that's what were gonna use to decorate." Johnas spoke of his two older brothers. Casey was in the middle, also with blonde hair and green-blue eyes, and Mike was the oldest, Seto's age, with died black hair and ruby eyes. Johnas and Casey teased him often because they said that he looked like a demon.

"No joke, I bought some too, so maybe we'll have enough to do that huge mural we want in the main part of the place…" The boys continued "decoration ideas" for the rest of the trip, Seto pretending not to pay attention, but was thoroughly engrossed in his little brother's ideas. Did he really think that this was going to work, that people were going to actually come to his little brothers place to rent studios for art and recording? Mokouba told him that it was going to be open to the general public as well as the artist in both senses of the word, so it would benefit everyone.

When they arrive, it was Casey who was standing outside with mountains of boxes at his side when Seto dropped them off.

"Hey middle brother!" Johnas called and waved.

"Hey Johnas, you two ready to get going on this?" he raised an eyebrow, and the two yelled "Yeah!" and Mokouba took out the key card, and the door opened to their new business.

The inside was like Seto had said, gutted out, with only the electronic components left in on one side, which were going to be converted into the music studio part of the building, both public, and more advanced private ones for more serious artists. The rest of the space as going to be for the other kind of artists, wit a large area where the public could view local work, as well as have it double as the smaller children's area.

"Well, looks like we have some work to do." Johnas peered around, and opened one of the boxes that he had brought inside. Pulling out the two gas masks that the boys would need while the rest of the workers that were begging to show up were bringing in other materials, Mokouba noticed the cans that were in that particular box, an he made a face. "Pink? Ewww. Dude, you bought pink?" he looked to Johnas, who began to protest.

"It's neon punk pink, gezz Mokouba it's not Barbie pink! I though that we'd do one of those things where one side was more girly that the other so I got pink. I'm gonna do one of those grenade hearts, like from Green Day' _American Idiot_, only pink."

"Johnas, that would make it look like Avril Lavgine's." he pointed to his newest patch on his backpack in the corner. The other boy nodded, and then Casey joined them, a pack of papers in his hand. Then Johnas remembered.

"Oh yeah our logo, I thought'd be cool if we did something like this," he handed the paper to Mokouba, who studied it. It was of two dragons, one the blue eyes and that other was a cyber dragon he thought. Around it were the words "Monkie and Junkie Studios"

"That's cool, we should start on it." The two borrowed grappling hooks from the workers, and got to work, pulling on their masks, and Mokouba pulling his hair into a messy ponytail, and Johnas laughed.

"Now who's the girl?" there were transmitters in the mouths, and the boys had ear pieces in, and Casey asked them, so where the heck did you two come up with 'Monkie and Junkie'?"

"Mokouba and Johnas duh middle brother." Johnas rolled his eyes as he started the outline of the circle. He yelled down to the workers, "Hey get some music up will ya?" and the radio was wired through all the speakers, and all three got to work.

Mak: Well, 3-5 more reviews should do it for the next chapter guys! Thanx!


	3. Musical Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I definitely wouldn't share the Kaiba brothers  (Just kidding)

A/N: Well, here's the third one, since I have reviews pouring in left and right!

Mokouba repelled down to grab yet _another_ can of spray paint when Seto finally came to inspect just what the hell they were doing. Not that he cared.

"Hey big brother! You like it?" he gestured to the half finished Blue Eyes.

"I…guess, it is cool little brother, but do you really think that this will work?" he gestured to all of the walls that were still being built, and floor tiles being brought in for the children's area.

"Most defiantly! When I get home tonight, I'll need you to help me work out the cost, and what we'll have to charge people to pay it off and…" he rambled on and on, and Seto wondered what had given his little brother this idea in the first place. Had it been the opening of Kaiba land? Seto's life long dream? Had it been from long ago, almost forgettable memory when their real parents had taught them to play their first instruments?  
But Seto had thought that music had left his little brother long ago, not in terms of having favorite bands and such, but the drive to even have anything to do with playing the piano or the violin, things that Seto had long forgotten. Or was it just to try and impress him?

Seto shook his head again, but then did something that Mokouba wished that he had his video camera for. He slipped in a puddle of oil.

Up in the air and down on the concrete went the eldest Kaiba brother, effectively ruining his favorite after school outfit.

"Oh man Seto! That was hilarious! Are you ok?" Mokouba and Casey gave him a hand up, and Mokouba knew if Seto was any other person, he swore that his older brother was going to cry.

"Yeah I'm fine, but WHO THE HELL LET THEIR EQUIPMENT LEAK?" he yelled to the group of workers. Uh oh, this was going to get real ugly real fast if Mokouba didn't act.

"It's ok Seto, I did that, and you can't fire me, I'm your little brother." Seto saw the joke, and replied, "But I can disown you though."

"Yeah, but then you have o go to court, get two lawyers, sign a bunch of paperwork, and you might as well not go through the trouble." Mokouba shrugged and went back to finding the color that he needed, and knowing that his brothers cloths were ruined, tossed him a mask.

"Hey put this on for a sec, he put his back over his mouth, partly to hide his sinister grin.

Seto did as he was told, but then was blasted right in the chest with neon- screaming- blue.

"Mokouba!" He picked up a random can, and a war started.

The next day, Mokouba convinced Seto to take a day off to come help them finish the main rooms decoration.

"I'll find some grubby cloths for you, believe me, anytime you want to throw something out cloths wise, I save it for times like these." Mokouba pulled out a pair of old jeans and a stained T-shirt for Seto. Seto just wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not wearing those."

"Yes you are, do want paint on your other good out fit, I cold fix that for you too…"

Seto sighed, some days it was hard to please his little brother.

Both of them dressed, and when they got to the warehouse, they found that Johnas had convinced both Casey and Mike to come help with the logo.

Seto hated to admit it, but for the first time in years, he actually had _fun_. He had forgotten what it had felt like. There was many-a paint war, and by the time that the logo was finished, both Mokouba and Johnas were happy that the floor was going to be covered. That's when Mokouba got another text, this time from their girl friend Marcia.

"Hey Mnkie, got the tbls 4 the kds piced out, c u 2 morrow. Mca."

_"Hey Monkie, got the tables for the kids picked out. See you tomorrow. Marcia."_

"Cool, the tables for the kids that are going to be bolted to the floor are going to be here." He said to the others as they got inside one limo and took off for home.

"Why bolted to the floor?" they were just little kids, this didn't make much sense to any of the older brothers, and Johnas explained.

"Well, in a way they'll be easier to clean, and we don't have to go looking for them if they get moved anywhere cuz they can't be."

All the elders were shocked by this sensible statement, and everyone was silent for the ride home.

Mak:Hey anbother 3-5 reviews and ot comes another chapter...


	4. Front page news

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I definitely wouldn't share the Kaiba brothers  (Just kidding)

A/N: Well, I got those three reviews, and here's the next chap!

After dropping off the three Steel brothers at their mansion roughly next door, the Kaibas' continued home, but Mokouba couldn't pry his brother out of his head, so he let it drop. When they got inside, Seto bid Mokouba good night with a hug and a small kiss on the top of the head, which surprised the younger brother, wondering if everything was ok. Seto told him it was, and for once Mokouba knew that he wasn't lying. After watching his brother go into his room and go to bed, Mokouba snuck into a room that he hadn't been in a long time: the formal ball room, where the grand piano stood off to one corner.

Going over to the bench, he sat on it for a moment, and stared at nothing. But then, the youngest brother put his hands on the keys, and began to play some nameless tune. It was rusty, almost garbled for a moment, then unknown melody emerged, and little did he know hat Seto heard him all the way in bed, soothed by this song the he knew he was probably never going to hear again.

The next morning, Mokouba was up and ready on Sunday at 7:30,an ungodly hour for either Kaiba brother. He wrote a short note for Seto saying where he was, and how long he'd be there if the elder brother would want to join them, or if not, what time that he'd be home.

Calling Roland, Mokouba got into one of the limos, and set the destination to the warehouse. Johnas was outside when he arrived, talking to a girl about their age, with pink and purple hair to match the spray paint, and gray eyes. It was Marcia, who had come to help finish the children's area with the bolted down tables.

"Hey Monkie!" she greeted, waving cheerfully. "The tables are already inside, we just have to help bolt them into the floor." The three went inside, and found the proper tools, and got to work bolting them down.

A few hours later, the children's area was done. The floor was a white linoleum, the walls sprayed a colorful mix of everything under the rainbow, with "Kid's Place" Scribbled in Johnas's handwriting across the top.

"It looks so cool!" Mokouba crowed happily, "I can't wait until we get the rest of the place done today! Then we can finally start finishing the other stuff that we need to open this place up!"

"Yeah, then We'll be able to call this a studio, and not just a warehouse! This is going to be so awesome!"

Little did the younger brothers know that someone had leaked this to the press, and it was front-page news the next morning.

"Hey check it out Seto! We made the news!" Mokouba practically danced into his brother's office the next morning.

"Really? Did you do something illegal?" Seto quipped, but picked up the paper that his little brother had plopped on top of his computer.

"No, just that our studio has already hit the papers, we'll have people pouring in from all over if this keeps up." Mokouba's huge grin was met by Seto's stare. "What's the matter Seto?"

"You just have to be careful little brother, because not all press will be good. With any business, there are going to be drawbacks and hang ups."

"I knew that, geez big brother I may be 12 but that doesn't mean I'm completely stupid."

"Are you sure about that?" Seto smiled a little and went back to his work, saying that he'd meet Mokouba for lunch.

Mokouba nodded, and walked back to the studio, but not after paying a visit to Yugi and his friends.

"Hey Mokouba! Long time no see!" Yugi said as the youngest Kaiba walked through the door. Mokouba smiled and nodded, "Yeah no joke, how is everyone?" as Yugi led him up the stairs where the rest of the gang was watching some duel on t.v.

"Hey Mokouba!" Tea, Joey, Tristin, and Serenity were sitting.

"Hey everybody, who's dueling?" he sat with the others, and saw that it was "Casey! He never told me that they had a duel scheduled today."

"You know him?" Tea asked, and Mokouba nodded.

"Yeah, he's my best friends older brother. Well, middle brother, Mike is older than the two of them. What do you make of his deck? The only ones that I've seen better are Mike's and Seto's. This should be interesting, since he's going up against Keith."

The others nodded, and he stayed to watch the duel. Casey ended up winning and Johnas texted him the news.

"Hey! Csy won the duel C U the stdo. Jhns."

_"Hey! Casey won the duel! See you at the studio. Johnas."_

"I gotta go guys, sorry, I have to meet my friend at the studio, see you all later." And with that, he met Johnas, who had more news than just his brother winning the duel.

Mak: another 3-5 plz! (puppy eyes)


	5. Terminal 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I definitely wouldn't share the Kaiba brothers  (Just kidding)

A/N: Well, I got those three reviews, and here's the next chap!

And that was that they were under pressure to open the studio, there were already people that wanted to start work in the two boys' endeavor.

"Mokouba! We have got problems, someone in one of the papers said that we'd be opening the studio in two weeks!" Johnas was frantic.

Mokouba's jaw dropped. "Two weeks? What the hell do they think we are? Super people? Shit, this sucks." He raked a hand through his raven hair. "This sucks like getting a sixty question test due in 20 minutes."

"You're telling me! Oh well, at least the kids section is done, and all we have to do is finish the individual studios and finish automating everything."

"That's gonna take all of one week by itself, and part of another to make sure that it's working properly! And two days to clean up and polish." Mokouba wanted to throw a little kid tantrum at the moment, but refrained from doing so until he got home, he had to show everyone that he Johnas and Marcia could do this, that they were capable of doing something right. Then Seto called, wondering where he was.

"Hey little brother, where are you?"  
"I'm at the studio pulling my hair out, why?"

"I need you home for dinner ok? I'll come pick you up when I'm done here."

"And when's that gonna be? The next millennia?" Mokouba scoffed, that meant that they weren't going to eat.

"No, I'll just keep it to this century." Seto laughed, and hung up. Mokouba rolled his gray eyes, and turned back to his friend, who was waiting for him. They went inside, where one of the techs was looking like there was going to be a gun to his head if he didn't figure out what he was supposed to do next.

"What's the matter dude?" Mokouba asked, placing a hand on the techs shoulder, and he jumped three feet in the air.

"O-oh, Mr. Mokouba sir, there seems to be a problem with the equipment sir, and I can't fix it."

"Ok, I think I might be able to, don't worry, move over." He sat down, and got to the root of the problem. There were still some files left over form when Guzaburo was still head of Kaiba Corp, and they could not be erased, and anything that was being written over them was automatically being deleted.

"Shit…" Mokouba opened his phone, and called his brother.

"What is it Mokouba? I'm busy." Was the curt hello that he received. The sound of clicking keys could be heard.

"The world had been taken over by mutant evil monkeys and I have been secretly organizing them as their leader." He replied dryly, and said" I have a program here that I can't erase Seto, and I cant' write over it either, it just deletes anything that I try to throw at it, even viruses."

"So the almighty little programmer askes for help?" Seto shot back but then added, "Ok, which computer is it? I can probably access it from here."

"Terminal 6." The typing paused.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you want to take that one out?" Seto asked, knowing why it couldn't be deleted. "You can't delete that one little brother."

"And why can't I?" Mokouba asked haughtily, now he was going to throw a fit, this was his project and he was going to make it work however hard it was.

"Little brother, that's the main computer for Noah. That's the one that Guzaburo put him on."

"You're kidding…" the screen flashed, and up came a boy of about nine who had short green hair that was cut similar to Seto's, and he was mad.

"WOULD YOU QUIT TRYING TO DELETE ME! I KNOW THAT I TRIED TO KILL YOU BOTH ONCE BEFORE, BUT ATLEAST I DON'T TRY TO DELETE YOU ENTIRELY FROM THE EARTH!!!" Noah yelled.

"Woah! The computer talks!" Johnas freaked out and slipped, landing on his butt. Mokouba apologized as he hung up with Seto; this was going to be a very long evening.


	6. Lost brain cells much?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Linkin Park. Just this plot line that keeps dragging me along.

A/N: Hey I need those reviews next time! I'm updating because I really wanted to and it's been over two weeks since I updated this story sorry!

"Yeah Johnas, the computer talks. This is my half brother Noah. Noah this is Johnas Steel, the third of the Steel brothers of Steel Corp Industries."

Noah's screen fidgeted for a minute, and the green hared boy was now sitting on a porch, overlooking what looked to be a blue-green sea.

"Hello Johnas, nice to meet you I suppose, considering the circumstances." He shrugged, and waved, which Johnas did back and asked, "How can you see us man? You're a…computer."

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes you dolt I think that we established that long ago, I have web cams set up all over the globe, and have talked to thousands all over, right from the comfort of home, where ever I decided that would be that day."

Johnas shook his head; he still wasn't getting it. Mokouba slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed, the only thing that he could describe his friend right now was what Elphaba had said in _Wicked the Musical_: Blonde. "Hey, Noah, we need some help. We have two weeks to get the programs integrated and running. Could you help us? Marcia can't because she and her parents are flying to Paris for the next month and she was supposed to do it, and Seto's busy."

Noah considered. He could help his little half brother out, but then her realized: that this would be the perfect time to get revenge on the two still living Kaiba brothers for all that they were worth. But then he also thought about the time that it would take, and how he couldn't just say no, he had to draw it out for a while, make it so those too young fools wouldn't notice in all of their happiness in their business. Just when it starts to go well, it will all come crashing down, and the revenge will be sweet, and it will all be his.

Noah merely nodded though, and went to go start the programming, not telling Mokouba or Johnas anything but a yes to their hopeful faces.

&&&&&

The day that the studio was set to open, Mokouba was a nervous wreck. He had gotten up at six to shower, dress, and even streak his jet hair with neon blue, red, (and to Seto's horror,) purple, but it washed out in six months so there was nothing that he could really complain about. He sat once again at the piano in the ballroom, and never noticed that Seto had joined him until he felt his brother's weight on the bench.

"Hey Seto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to work already?"

"Nah, I thought I'd take the day off and come with you to you're opening day. And I thought that you'd need someone to help." Mokouba's eyes lit up, and Seto smiled. "And I learned how to play something over the weekend too, and I thought that I'd try it if I hadn't forgotten how to play, Guzaburo never let me." Mokouba nodded, then moved over for Seto, who started to play. It took Mokouba a moment to realize what it was.

"Hey, you never told me that you could play _My December! _or_ Faint!_" he grinned, and joined in.

"Yeah, I knew the first one, but then I found the second on the internet this pas weekend, and learned it by ear. It's not that hard little brother, even for me, and I haven't touched a keyboard in years! Six or seven at least, I can't remember…" Seto trailed off, and then stood, his slender fingers sliding off of the keys, Mokouba wishing that the moment had lasted longer, but before he knew it, he was standing to, wanting to leave. So as he followed Seto out, he took one last look at the piano, wondering if one day, long ago, his mother had taught them to play and if her spirit was guiding them now, _him_ now to what his destiny was. To help spread music and happiness to others, the best that he knew how.

Johnas however, shared none of his best friend's sentiment.

"Dude! This is going to be nuts! Look how many people are here!"

"Yeah, this is the very reason I wanted A WHAREHOUSE dumbass." Mokouba rubbed the bridge of his nose, the last three days he wondered if Johnas had any brain cells left from all the spray paint. He didn't know, he just hoped that the day would go off without a hitch.

Mak: I need 3-5 reviews for me to update again please!


	7. Little Brother of Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the plot line AND THE SONG! YES IT IS MINE IF YOU WANT TO BORROW, ASK!!! That is all. (Bold indicates chorus btw)

A/N: Hey, hope you all like the song, I made it up during chemistry today, just put it what ever song you think would fit.

After Mokouba was dropped off at the studio a few hours early, Seto went back home, and took out a single piece of paper, wondering if he should write a piece for his little brother. It would give him something to do besides stalk reports, and could be done by the time that the grand opening started and the place would be swamped by the public for the tour of the place.

It took him all of half an hour before he came up with the first line, and the rest flowed freely to his amazement.

**_Mokie's Song (Little brother of Mine):_**

_I began life smaller than you were,_

_Back in the days when it was just him and her,_

_The more I grew, the more that I knew that life would be just perfect._

_But then there was something new, when I heard the news that you were on the way, that was the day that you took their lives away._

**_Who knew that our lives would end up like this?_**

_**How would I ever know that you would never see our future like I did?**_

_**But I never blame you for the way that it turned out it's just fine, **_

_**Oh little brother of mine, you're my best friend.**_

_I ended our life when I was as big as you are; thinkin' that one game would take us so far._

_But when we got out of that car, I bet that you knew that this would become my scar. You knew didn't you? But you didn't say a thing._

_I started sinking and you started thinking of how to pull me out._

_That's when I learned what you were all about, and that you were just savin' me._

_**Who knew that our lives would end up like this?**_

_**How would you ever know this damaged me?**_

_**But I never blame you for what I did, **_

_**because it turned out just fine.**_

_**Oh little brother of mine, you're my best friend.**_

_So I guess we'll see this to the end, but I don't know where to begin with it._

_This life will bring it's own end but I'll be there with you…_

_**Who knew that our lives would end up like this?**_

_**They're just full of ignorant bliss.**_

_**But don't blame them for what they don't know, they'll figure it out in their own time.**_

_**Oh little brother of mine, you're my best friend.**_

Seto sat back, satisfied, and a little happier, he didn't know that he had been holding all of that in, and as he stepped out of the limo at the studio, he entered just as Mokie was asking:

"So who wants to try out the new sound booth first?"

Seto raised his hand, paper in hand. "I do little brother, it's only fitting that a Kaiba be the first to record in this place."

Mokouba's eyes lit up. "Really Seto, then come right in!" he had no idea what his big brother had written, and he hoped that it was good. Sitting in the soundboard seat, he asked Seto through the headphones, "Hey any preference?"

Seto thought about it, and then said, 'I think that you'll figure it out as we go little brother, but then again, don't let nerves get the better of you, start out slow and then go to fast ok?"

Mokouba nodded, and started the music. He was teary by the time that Seto was done, and Johnas and the other two Steels were speechless.

"Dude that was the coolest thing ever!" Johnas crowed, and all that Mokouba could do was nod.

He slipped out of the chair, and hugged Seto in the booth. The others left to give them some privacy, and he whispered, "Thanks Seto, that was the best."

Seto ruffled his hair, "No, thank you little brother, you did it, not you just have to run this place. This was just the start, now get in there, remix this, and I might even let you release it." He raised an eyebrow, he thought that Mokouba was going to pee himself in excitement, but he didn't, he just added slyly, "That means we'll have to make a video for it too if it's popular enough!" he dashed back into the booth, and got to work.

Mak: Hope you liked the song, I still need three to five plz!


	8. Problems arise

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or south park. Just the plot line.

A/N: Wow, I guess that you all liked the song! Well, I bet you'll be happy to know…and thanks to silverfoxninja for the idea for the title!

"You're actually going to make an album Seto? This is the coolest thing ever! Your bro rocks man!" Johnas was the one to almost wet his pants a few days later, before the studio opened for the day.

"Yeah, Mokouba here convinced me, after that damn song of mine became an overnight sensation." Seto rolled his eyes; the only reason that he was doing this was for his little brother anyway.

"What's the title?" Mokouba asked, he didn't know what his brother was going to name it.

_"Nowhere to Hide."_ Seto said, looking to the two boys, whose eyes were shining with excitement.

"So cool! Do you have the other tracks yet?" Johnas asked, sitting at the mixing board, ready to get to work before they had to open.

"No, just written, that's what we have to do today." Seto held up the stack of stationary that he had taken out of his briefcase, and picked one. "Here, let's do this one."

_"The one that I'll never find?" _Johnas was confused, but somehow Mokouba got in almost right away.

"Yeah, it's about the girlfriend he never wants, he says that every time I try to hook him up with someone." Mokouba shrugged, he wished that his brother _would_ hook up, but he didn't see Seto together with anyone that he knew, seriously anyway.

But they worked until 8:30 that's when Mike and Casey came in to take over, giving the boys time to go open the place for the day.

But it wasn't going to be that easy.

There was an artist that wanted to rent the studio for a whole three years! And not to mention he was so eccentric, Mokouba thought that he had to be gay.

He wasn't, and Johnas burst out laughing after the man had gone into his studio to start his work.

"Geez, was that guy Mr. Garrison or what?" he impersonated the man, "OH please sir, just three years…what do you mean, just one month at a time?" the boys were laughing by the time that Seto snuck out the back. The boys didn't notice until it was time to close.

At least there were no other mishaps, or that they didn't see any way.

What they didn't know was that Noah had other plans.

"This should be fun…" he started to inject a virus into the said artist's computer, crashing his most important work, and he let the boys know it the next day.

"What?! Our programs are fool proof…what the hell is going on?" Mokouba was pulling his hair out. Johnas tried to get the program to work, but it didn't want to.

"Shit, this is going to take a while…sorry about that did, I'll have it going by tomorrow ok?"

The man nodded, but he went to Casey to complain. Casey told Johnas that night.

"What? What am I supposed to do Casey? We didn't do it!"

"I dunno little brother, but you're going to have to fix it, and fast, that man is prominent in Domino, and this could be bad for you and Mokouba."

I know middle brother, I know."

They both did all to well.

The problem didn't go away however, and it kept up for several months. It would crop up, but not enough, and Noah was furious. Seto's album was released successfully, with 15 songs, and Mokies song went silver in three weeks.

Mokouba hoped that this was the end of the problems, and for a while all was at peace.


	9. The Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or south park. Just the plot line.

A/N: Hey sorry it's been a while, I was on Spring break! Hey I decided that with my other two stories going on, Collusion being one of them, that I'll go ahead and wrap this one up, and make it shorter than my others usually are, this was supposed to be a fun short piece anyway. Thanks for reading it guys, and go check out Collusion!

The peace lasted about six months, and things settled into a comfortable routine for the two friends for summer vacation, they eventually found out that it was Noah, but the youngest brothers were having a bit of a problem with him, and he was about to crash the whole studio.

In reality, Noah was throwing a fit.

"What the hell is your problem Noah? God, I didn't have Seto delete you, you have all the smarts that you want, you've almost single-handedly ruined our company, what more do you want?" Mokouba was really wanting to throw a tantrum of his own by now, but he tried to keep his cool, to keep Noah distracted while Johnas tried to start to delete his files permanently, and it was working quite well while the other cyber Kaiba brother was preoccupied.

"What the hell is my problem? How would you like it if I stuck you in here again, but left you here this time to rot in all of cyberspace? I hate it in here, you all take living in the real world for granted! I hate it in here now! It's just not fair!"

"Well, you don't have to take it out on us! Seto tried to help you out and make you an outside body!"

"I don't want to be C-3PO thank you very much! That would just be undignified!" his nose turned up just as hew saw his world start to dissolve into little pixels, Johnas had a wicked grin on his face.

"Thank you Mike for teaching me how to make indestructible viruses!" he gave Mokouba a high five, and the two boys watched in glee as the younger boy dissolved, and the program files of Terminal Six were deleted, making the whole studio run faster than they ever imagined.

The public was still pouring in, the kid's area being the most popular. The rest of the gang, (save Joey and Tristin) did a collaboration album, and Seto and Mokie even pitched in on the last song called _"Forever be." _ It was to become the studio theme, and Johnas gave copies to his brothers that Christmas, and Casey laughed as Michal put his in his personal computer, and a window popped up that kept asking him random questions in the middle of his programs that would threaten to release a virus into his system if he didn't pay enough attention to his younger brothers. Mokouba quickly followed suit, and he got to se Seto a little more, when he wasn't being mauled by more fan girls than he could manage. That also made the younger Kaiba laugh a lot.

"So Seto, you didn't think we could pull it off did you?"

"No little brother I didn't but I guess I was wrong, because on top of being the biggest toy maker in the world, I'm now the biggest sensation this side of cheese fries."

"That you are Seto, that you are…SO hey Seto, what are ou doing with that other lab on the other side of town?…"

"LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!"

END


End file.
